Harry Potter
This article refers to the series of books. For the titular character go ''here. '' This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world that won't know his name. There will be books about him, he will be a legend. - Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter (CIC GNZ-4138-209-JR) is a series of books by the British author J.K Rowling detailing the adventures of a group of young witches and wizards, including the title character Harry Potter. The children attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located somewhere in Scotland, where they learn the various skills of the generic fantasy witch and wizard. The series comprises 7 books, plus two small additional volumes which are written as textbooks featured in the Canon, a book of wizarding fairy tales, and an 800-word prequel story written for charity. The Books (in chronological order) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States) ** Published: 26 June 1997 ** Film released: November 16 2001 *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ** Published: 2 July 1998 ** Film released: November 15 2002 *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ** Published: 8 July 1999 ** Film released: May 31 2004 *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ** Published: 8 July 2000 ** Film released: November 18 2005 *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ** Published: 21 June 2003 ** Film released: July 11 2007 *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ** Published: 16 July 2005 ** Film released: November 21 2008 *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ** Published: 21 July 2007 ** Films to be released: Part 1 - November 2010; Part 2 - May 2011 Other Incarnations The series has been made into a series of films with the same titles as the books. The books themselves have also been released as audiobooks, read by popular English comedian Stephen Fry. Harry Potter has had such huge global impact that the canon has attracted more than its fair share of badfic. It is acknowledged, as a subset of the Internet rule "If it exists, there is fan fiction of it", that "If it exists, it has been crossed with Harry Potter". Agents Native to Harry Potter *Gilbert Hawk *Paddlebrains *Tangara Braxton *Coriander Johnsson *William Marshall Mission Reports from this Continuum *Mission Reports from the Department of Mary Sues, Harry Potter Division *The Department of Bad Slash, Harry Potter Division, currently just Agents Dee and Milask (3). *Why Mione Hates Ron, Agents Nadine and Jodi *Attack on Potter-verse: Clear Stream, Agents Krishna and Serenity (DMS) *Middle-earth Meets Hogwarts (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Twain and Jeanlily (DMS) *Family Ties, Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) *Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern (crossover with Dragonriders of Pern), Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) *The long way: The ten walkers (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Alana and Sarah, (DMS) *Legolas' True Love AKA The Lost Princess (crossover with Lord of the Rings), Agents Anne and Kate (DMS-LotR) *Learning the Knots (Crossover with Naruto), Agents Key and Hawthorne (DIC) *Blood in the Stars (Crossover with Firefly), Agents Maria Falcone, Crispin Reed, and Beethoven Sonata (DMS-Freelance) Category:Continua Category: Harry Potter Category:Potterverse